Peter Pan: The Return of Wendy
by C.T. LaTosh
Summary: After Peter Pan returns Wendy back to her London home, he leaves as a hollow shell of his former self. Neverland is not the same when he returns, and it's Peter's fault. As his spirits diminish, so does the island. Now, he must get Wendy back or else Neverland could disappear forever.
1. Prologue

Now everyone knows the story about how Peter met Wendy, but what you don't know is what happened after Wendy went back to London to grow up. Our story begins where the last one ended, Peter took Wendy back home. As she stepped onto the windowsill she looked at Peter and gave him one last hug. This made Peter feel like he was going to lose a dear friend who he really cared for. "I'm sorry" Wendy said as she looked into Peters eyes for what she thought was the last time.

As Peter started to fly away he started to feel empty. When peter got back to his island Neverland he wasn't himself. Tinkerbell even tried to cheer him up, but it was no use, something was different with Peter. Something that Tinkerbell couldn't tell "Not now Tink" Peter said. Peter quickly flew to the black castle to think. Since Hook was gone the island his pirate crew had no reason to stay in Neverland. Peter looked at the murky as a tear fell into the water. Just then Peter felt something, something like he wasn't alone. He quickly grabbed his dagger and turned around "show yourself" Peter shouted. It was Tiger Lilly "I didn't mean to scare you Peter" Tiger Lilly said "Scared me, never" Peter laughingly said. "What do you want" Peter asked as he sat back down on the rock, "I know what's wrong with you peter" Tiger Lilly Said. "No you don't no one does" Peter said. "It's about Wendy isn't it" Tiger Lilly Said.

"How did you know" Peter asked. The island told me, "What do you mean" Peter asked. Tiger Lilly grabbed Peter and said "look." "Look at what?" Peter asked. "Peter the island changes when you change, when you're happy the islands colorful and when you're sad or upset like you are right now, the island loses all of its magic and color." Tiger Lilly said.

Peter was thinking of what Tiger Lilly said, "that can't be right" Peter said. "Peter think when Wendy was here the island was very colorful the most since I've been here and now that she's gone…" "The island will disappear" Peter interrupted. "Correct" Tiger Lilly said. "Can you clean up the hide out for me" Peter asked. "What for" Tiger Lilly said with an attitude. "Wendy is coming back" Peter said as he was blushing. "But she didn't want to stay what makes you think that she will come and stay this time?" Tiger Lilly asked.

"That I don't know, but can you" Peter said. "I guess" Tiger Lilly said. Peter left so quickly that he didn't even hear Tiger Lilly's answer, but to Peter he didn't really care. "Wendy This time I'll make you mine" Peter said as he grabbed his "kiss" from his pocket that Wendy had made for him. Just thinking of Wendy coming back made Neverland start to gain its color back. "I better do something for Wendy something very special" Peter said.

Once he was done getting ready for Wendy's return he made a promise to himself that if he couldn't keep Wendy this time, he'd never come back to Neverland.

_This concludes the first chapter of Peter Pan the return of Wendy, Comment on what you think so far and any suggestions on what should happen next._


	2. A New Beginning

Chapter one:

A New Beginning

_Authors note: I Started writing this series because of the relationship that Peter and Wendy have. Peter Pan is a timeless classic that I think that this new series will add even more to the story. So without further ado I give you the first book of "Peter Pan: The Return of Wendy"_

"I Promise you Wendy" Peter thought as he started to fly back to London. He had that strange feeling he had before when Wendy left, but he didn't know what it was. As Peter flew across the dusky sky he could see all the little children play in their nurseries. "Wendy how could you want this" Peter thought. Just then he saw who he was looking for, but he couldn't tell her face was covered. "Come on girly move your hands so I can see what you look like" Peter said he waited a few minutes until she started moving, when Peter saw that it wasn't her he was happy and upset.

He was happy that it wasn't Wendy because it meant that she wasn't crying, but that made him upset because she could be crying. Just then Peter knew where Wendy would be and felt very foolish by not thinking of it sooner, "In the nursery" Peter said as he snapped his fingers.

On the other side of London where Wendy was really at, Wendy was drawing something. "Drawing again I see" John said, "Of course john what else would I be doing" Wendy asked. "I don't know something that is fun, I guess" John said as he shrugged his shoulders. As Peter landed onto the Darlings house he could hear Wendy and John talking, "do you think he will ever come back John" Wendy asked. "Maybe or maybe not I don't know why do you ask" John said, "no reason" as Wendy sighed.

As Peter tried to get closer to hear what they were saying he fell, he tried to stay still so no one could see him. But no one heard him, "John what did you think of him anyway" Wendy asked. "Oh he was nice" John said as he entered the bathroom "I'm going to take a bath" John said. "Didn't he take a bath when he was in neverland" Peter thought.

Just then another gust of wind came by which gave Peter an idea on how to get her to come to the window. Peter quietly flew to the nearest tree where Wendy could see him; Peter grabbed his flute and started to play the song that he had learned from the fairies. This song was so magical that everyone back in Neverland heard it being played. When Wendy heard the song she didn't know where it was coming from, but she knew who was playing it. "Peter is that you" Wendy whispered as she looked around her room. "Where is it coming from" Wendy said, and then she saw the open window and knew he had to be outside. "Peter" Wendy whispered, but no one was there, not a sound or a even a person.

As Wendy started to walk away the song played again, but this time it was closer. Wendy quickly turned around to greet Peter, but there was no one there again. She leaned on the windowsill looking for Peter; she thought she was just hearing things like she had so many times before. "Looking for me" a voice called out in the distance. Her head quickly shot up to find that the boy who she had dreamt about since she returned was there, sitting in the tree as if he was gazing at the stars.

"Peter is that really you" Wendy asked, "Why do you say that" Peter asked as he floated to the window. "I guess it is you" Wendy excitingly said, before Peter even touched the ground he was tackled by Wendy. "I missed you" Wendy said as she hugged him. Peter tried to get up after she was done, "Wendy" Peter said "what is it Peter" Wendy asked. Peter tried to get his stomach to calm down before he said anything. "What is it Peter" Wendy repeated, "Wendy…Would you like to come fly with me" Peter asked. "Of course Peter, but for how long" Wendy said as she walked towards him. "Well, How long do you want to be gone" Peter asked.  
"Well I don't want to be gone for long" Wendy said; when Peter heard this his heart sank. "Oh well I understand… How about for a few minutes" Peter disappointingly said. "Well that's a little bit shorter than what I wanted" Wendy said, this caught Peter off Guard. "Then how long were you thinking then" Peter said as he scratched his head. "Well… not too long, so how about forever" Wendy said as she smiled. This made Peter very happy to hear, "do you want to bring anything with you" Peter asked. Wendy looked around her room "well there is one thing" Wendy said as she grabbed her journal and pencil. "Hey that's two things" Peter jokingly said.

"There is one place we have to stop before we leave if that's ok with you Wendy" Peter asked, "Peter anything with you is lovely" Wendy said, Peter looked at Wendy with a confused stare on his face. "It means this…" Wendy said as she kissed his cheek. "Where do we have to go" Wendy asked, "It's a very special place in my heart Wendy" Peter said. "Oh really where's it at" Wendy asked, "Kensington Gardens" Peter said. "Peter" Wendy said, Peter looked at Wendy "What is it Wendy" Peter said. "Can we go to Kensington Gardens some other time" Wendy said. "Oh sure, of course we can Wendy" Peter sadly said.

As they got closer to Neverland he knew he would have to go to Kensington Gardens soon. Wendy loved the island just as much as Peter did and he knew it as well. "Wendy" Peter said, "Yes Peter" Wendy said. "A lot has changed on the island since you've been gone" Peter said, "Oh like what" Wendy asked. Peter laughed "now if I told you that it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it" Peter said.


	3. Welcome Home

Chapter two:

Welcome home

When Peter and Wendy arrived at the island Wendy's face light up, you could see the kiss that her mother gave her. Peter saw how happy Wendy was and smiled as he closed his eyes and dropped his head. "You like it Wendy" Peter asked, "No Peter I don't" Wendy said. Peter quickly became sad and said "Oh well I'm sorry." Wendy then grabbed his face "Peter don't feel sad" Wendy said, "Why's that" Peter asked. "Well for one you didn't let me finish" Wendy said, "oh well go on then" Peter excitingly said. "I don't like it… I love it" Wendy said. That made Peter very happy to hear. A few minutes later Peter and Wendy were yawning.

"Here Wendy I'll take you to your chamber" Peter said but he could tell Wendy was too tired to walk or fly. "I guess you can sleep in my room" he thought, Peter gently picked up Wendy and took her to the underground hideout. It was dark, so dark that you could barely see anything in front of you. "Tink" Peter whispered. There was no answer. "Tink please I need your help" Peter whispered, and then a little ball of gold and silver light appeared the light was no bigger my fist. Compared to the other fairies she was not the most beautiful nor was she the ugliest. She was like Peter an outcast to the world. She wore a white dress that was made from pixie dust and spider webs.

"Tink I need you to light the way to my bed" Peter said, Tinkerbell was the kind of fairy that would do anything for her friends, but if you were her enemy then she would do anything to get rid of you. As Peter carried Wendy to his bed, he gently lowered her into the bed. "Welcome home Wendy" Peter whispered as he walked out of the room. "Wow Tiger Lilly did a great job cleaning up" Peter thought. Flying back and forth very weary, he saw a chair at the table and decided that for the night that's where he would sleep.

As he started walking towards the chair, he could barely stay awake. Tink saw how tired he was and helped him walk over. "Thanks Tink" Peter said yawning, "you know Tink your my best friend and I wouldn't trade you for all the sunny days in the world" Peter said as he drifted to sleep. Tink knew how special Wendy was to Peter so as much as she wanted to hurt Wendy, she couldn't. She had an idea though a brilliant idea that she knew both Peter and Wendy would love, but she knew she couldn't do it all by herself so she had to get help.

She had to get the only person who could help understand her other than Peter was Tiger Lilly. When she arrived at the Indian ground all the Indians were around a fire chanting. There was everyone there, but she didn't see Tiger Lilly. She checked in every Teepee until she found her. She was asleep just like how everyone else on the island was, but the Indians who loved the night. She tried to wake her up but no use. She didn't know what to do; she remembered something and hoped it would work. She flew to her hair and grabbed as much as she could, and yanked it as fast as she could.

This immediately woke up Tiger Lilly, but she was not heart nor did she knew what had happened. Tinkerbell quickly flew in front of her face and started to tell the brilliant idea she had. "Tink that's a great idea, but can't we do it tomorrow" Tiger Lilly said. Tink shook her head; Tiger Lilly knew that if Tinkerbell wanted to do something that it had to be done when she wanted it. So Tiger Lilly got up and started to walk down to the beach.

"Tinkerbell this is a great spot to do it" Tiger Lilly said, the two people in Neverland that knew Peter Pan more than himself were Tinkerbell and Tiger Lilly. As the night went on Tinkerbells light grew dimmer and dimmer. "Tinkerbell why don't you sleep for a while I've got everything under control" Tiger Lilly Said. She quietly flew to the nearby rock and lay down; before she knew it she was asleep.

A few hours later Tinkerbell was still asleep, Tiger Lilly was still carving wood. "What is that" Tiger Lilly thought, trying to see the far away object through the fog that crept up an hour ago. "It certainly is big" She thought, but it was too far and to foggy to tell what it was. As soon as she was done building and carving their surprise for Peter and Wendy she laid on the beach to rest. It was a peaceful night in Neverland, usually it wasn't. The Parrots weren't squawking, the frogs weren't splashing or croaking, even the Indians were quiet. The only thing that was making sound was the fairies, but their sounds were the sound of peaceful bells. The sound was so sweet and calm that it made Tiger Lilly fall fast asleep.

As the waves came upon the shores of the Neverland Beach the fog had disappeared. There stood an almost two-hundred foot ship, with its black skull and crossbones flag waving in the midnight air. The ship has haunted Neverland for centuries. As the night went on the ship sailed through the Neverland Seas, but it looked like no one was on board. All you could see is this ghost like fog aboard. Throughout the rest night all the inhabitants of The Neverland Islands, the only sound that could be heard throughout the islands, were the sounds of the Neverland waves.

_This concludes Chapter two of Peter Pan: The Return of Wendy comment on what you like about it so far and what you think should happen next._


	4. Mysterious Man

Chapter Three:

Mystery man and Moonlight Bay

The next morning Peter awoke to the feel of the sun on his light tannish skin.

"Whoa" Peter said "I hope Wendy slept well."

Peter got out of the chair he was in, trying not to make any noise so he wouldn't wake Wendy up. He quietly walked to check on Wendy, she was sound asleep like an angel Peter thought. "I should get her something to eat" Peter said, "But, what?" As Peter walked outside to look for something that would be perfect for the most beautiful girl he has ever seen.

He was worried that if he didn't get the right thing Wendy would be angry and want to leave. He saw a banana tree and thought "that might do for now." As he started to pick the bananas from the tree he heard a voice behind him, it startled him because he didn't recognize it.

"So this is what you look like in the morning" the voice said.

Peter turned around to see the person but, there was no one around "who's there" Peter said.

"That's not important now" The voice said

"Hey I'll decide what's important and what is not" Peter said.

The when Peter realized that it was only his imagination getting the better of him again. He started to pick the bananas back up when another voice called out "Peter." Peter didn't like this game when he didn't know who the players were or when he's losing. He raised his head to see who it was, it was Tiger Lilly and Tinkerbell. He was excited to see someone who he can actually see. "We're glad you're up Peter" Tiger Lilly said.

"Why" Peter said.

"Just come with us Peter" Tiger Lilly said, "You'll really like it"

Peter really wanted to go with them to see what they were talking about, but he thought that if Wendy woke up and he wasn't there, would make her wonder if he liked her. "Can't it wait?" Peter asked. Before they could answer Peter was already walking back to the hideout, he couldn't wait 'till Wendy woke up. He wanted to show her something that she would never forget. As he entered the hideout he saw Wendy drawing in her notebook.

"Good morning Peter"

"I'm sorry I left you" Peter said "Are you ok"

"Of course I'm a tough girl"

Peter walked over to the table to see what she was drawing, but she shut the book before he could see anything. Peter laughed. As he put the bananas on the table Wendy looked like she didn't want one. "Would you like one Wendy" Peter asked. Wendy then smiled as she put her hand on his arm, "Peter you're a gentlemen" she said as she grabbed one.

A few minutes had pasted before Tiger Lilly came into the hideout, she saw that Wendy was already up. "Oh great Wendy, you're up" she said. Wendy looked at Peter with a confused look, "Whys that" Wendy asked. "Peter you won't mind if I borrow Wendy for a while right" Tiger Lilly asked, Peter didn't mind but wanted to act like he did for Wendy. "I don't mind, but it's up to Wendy" Peter said, "Sure it will be fun" Wendy said. Wendy said goodbye to Peter and walked out with Tiger Lilly.

After Wendy and Tiger Lilly had left until Peter saw what she was drawing. Peter stopped, he didn't feel like he was alone. "Could you be any more childish" a voice said, Peter quickly turned around to who he hoped was Wendy. When he turned around to see a person who he didn't recognize.

"Do I know you?" Peter asked.

"I guess you could say that" he laughed,

Peter didn't get what was funny but laughed anyway "Wait you were the person I talked to earlier aren't you."

"Correct my man" the stranger said.

"Man…I'm far from that" Peter said,

Why are you here for anyway, and do you have a name?" Peter asked

"Yes" He said

"Well what is it" Peter shouted.

Just then he heard another voice in the room, this one he knew. It was Wendy,

"Peter" Wendy repeated.

"Who are you talking to" she asked

"Oh just…" before Peter could finish he noticed that the man was gone.

"Oh just no one, I guess." Peter said.

Wendy could tell he wasn't telling the truth, but figured that if he didn't want her to know he probably had a good reason. "Wendy" Peter said, as he walked closer to her, "What is it Peter" Wendy asked. "Can you meet me in Moonlight Bay tonight" he asked.

"But, Peter I don't know where that is" Wendy said.

"Oh Tiger Lilly knows the way to it" Peter said,

"I guess" Wendy said.

Before she could say anything else Peter flew off into the jungle. "Tiger Lilly" Wendy called out, Tiger Lilly thought Peter was always acting strange and she might know what's wrong. "What is it Wendy" Tiger Lilly asked, "do you know a place called 'Moonlight Bay' by any chance?" Wendy asked.

"Why" Tiger Lilly said,

"Peter wants me to meet him there tonight" Wendy said.

"Oh well I'll tell you on the way"

"Where are we going" Wendy asked.

"To my home I have something for you" Tiger Lilly said.

This made Wendy curious to what she had for her, she never had anything from Tiger Lilly before. The one thing she knew was she would like it.

_This concludes the third chapter, how do you like it so far. I hope you're enjoying the first book so far, any comments or suggestions you think I should make please feel free to tell me._


	5. Matthew

Chapter four:

Matthew

"So what's this Moonlight Bay" Wendy asked Tiger Lilly as they walked through the jungle of Neverland. "Well it's another island" Tiger Lilly answered, Wendy stopped with confusion. "Another" Wendy said, "I thought there was only one?" When Tiger Lilly heard this she tried to hide her laughter, but couldn't. "No if Neverland was only one island then it wouldn't be any fun now would it" Tiger Lilly said "now come on I have something for you."

When they arrived to the Indian campground Wendy could barely stand. "Fin…Finally" Wendy panted, before Wendy could catch her breath Tiger Lilly grabbed her by the arm and took her into her Teepee. "What is it" Wendy asked with excitement, Tiger Lilly didn't hear her she was too busy dragging out a tree like box. "Wow Tiger Lilly you dragged me here to give me a box?" Wendy asked, Tiger Lilly shook her head. "What's inside this box will make you right at home with Neverland" Tiger Lilly said as she opened the box.

"It's pretty" Wendy said, "Can I try it on?" When Wendy saw Tiger Lilly nod her eyes quickly light up. "I'll be outside so you can change, Come out when you're done" Tiger Lilly said as she walked out of the teepee. A few minutes past before Wendy came out, the outfit made Wendy smile. "Do you like it?" Tiger Lilly asked, "Very" Wendy said as she twirled. "Hold on there's one thing that's left to make the outfit complete" Tiger Lilly said as she ran back into the teepee. When she came back out, Wendy could see she had a headdress that looked hand-made. It was very beautiful Wendy thought, "Try this on" Tiger Lilly said as she handed it to Wendy.

When Wendy tried it on she felt very special. "How do I look?" Wendy asked. "You look great" Tiger Lilly said. Wendy never thought she would be wearing anything like this in her life. "Why did you make me try this on, anyway?" Wendy asked, "Well if you're going to live in Neverland you need more than just a night gown to wear" Tiger Lilly said. Wendy gave her a hug to thank her for the second best gift she's ever gotten. "Now if you're going to be going to Moonlight Bay I need to do your hair" Tiger Lilly said as she took of Wendy's headdress.

On the other side of the island Peter was getting ready for the night with Wendy. He was doing things he would never do for anyone else. "Tink" Peter said as he stood on the white sandy beach. "I thought I would never do this…" Peter started to say when Tinkerbell flew in front of his face shaking her head. "I have to Tink its Wendy would want" Peter said, "I'm going to take a bath" Peter said as he took a deep breath. Tinkerbell slapped her head when she heard something that was not like him. As Peter nervously undressed all the way to his shorts that's the Indian Chief made him.

"I can't believe Wendy is staying here" Peter thought as he lay on top of the water. Swimming was Peter's favorite thing to do during the day; he loved the way the sun felt on his skin. He also loved how the way the cool water and his warm body made it the perfect temperature. When Peter was done he laid on the beach, watching the Never Whales slap their tales on top of the water. "Pretty sight isn't it Peter" a man spoke, the voice came from right behind him. "Come sit" Peter said as he waved his hand, the man sat down next to Peter. "So how old are you now" the man asked, "I don't remember" Peter said as he laid back. "Don't give me that, I know you know" the man said. "I'll tell you if you tell me one thing" Peter said nervously, "That seems like a fair trade" the man said "what do you want to know."

"What is your name" Peter asked as he turned his head towards the man. The man laughed, somehow I knew you would ask me that again. "My name…" the man said toying with Peter. "Come on now don't be mean" Peter said as he pushed the man over playfully. "My name is Matthew" he said, "Now your turn" Matthew said. Peter didn't want to tell him his age, but a deal is a deal. "I'm just over thirteen" Peter sighed, "That's right now I remember" Matthew said. "Why are you here" Peter asked, "That I can't tell you Peter" Matthew said as he got up. "Where are you going" Peter asked, "Don't worry, I'll be back" Matthew said as he stopped to turn around. "Don't you have to go see Wendy" Matthew asked.

Peter had totally forgot, how could he have forgotten about Wendy. As he was about to say "Goodbye to Matthew" he was gone. "Well at least I know his name" Peter thought, it was a few hours till he was going to see Wendy at Moonlight Bay. He hoped Wendy would like it as much as he did; he wanted everything to be perfect for her. Tonight he was going to show Wendy how much he cared for her and wanted her to stay here forever. Just thinking about what he had planned made his heart ache.

_This concludes the fourth chapter of Peter Pan: The Return of Wendy. I hope you are liking it so far, if you have any comments I'd love to hear them._


	6. The Kiss

Chapter five:

The Kiss

By the time Peter was ready to go to Moonlight Bay the sun was just about to set, "Oh good I have enough to get the place ready" Peter said. As Peter cleared the vines he saw Wendy and Tiger Lilly coming up the mountain side. "I hope you're ready Wendy" Peter thought, he had waited for this night for a long time. Peter had a very special night planned for Wendy that his heart was beating ten times faster.

Before Wendy and Tiger Lilly got to the top of the mountain Tiger Lilly took Wendy aside and told her "I'm going to head back down." Wendy was happy that she made a friend like Tiger Lilly. Before she had left they both gave each other hugs and before Wendy knew it, it was just Peter and Wendy. When Peter finally saw Wendy his mouth just dropped open. "Something wrong Peter" Wendy asked with concern, "No, there is nothing wrong" Peter said trying to close his mouth.

Peter couldn't believe how Wendy looked. She was no longer in the white night gown she was in for the past two times he saw her. He couldn't stop looking at her beautiful blue eyes, but her outfit took his attention away for good reason. She had on an outfit that made his whole body tingle, it was a dress that clung to every curve. This was a dress that showed off her skin in the most unusual way, it showed off her legs and her tight stomach. "Do you like it" Wendy asked, he was speechless, all he could do was nod his head. Wendy could see Peters face getting red, she covered her mouth as she had a small laugh.

Peter took Wendy's hand and guided her to the place where you could see the whole island. He cleared a spot so they could sit down and look at the beautiful "Oh Peter, isn't it the most beautiful" Wendy said, when Peter heard this he chuckled. "What's so funny" Wendy asked as she moved a little closer to Peter. "It's the second" Peter said, this surprised Wendy a place like this, with palm trees, white sandy beaches, nice ocean view being the second thing. She could not imagine what the first thing was.

"It's you" Peter said, "Wendy you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Wendy was blushing she never heard such sweet and such beautiful words spoken to her, let alone about her before. "Oh Peter" Wendy said as Peter moved closer to Wendy. "There is another reason why I wanted you to come to this specific island Wendy" Peter said, "and if we don't go right now we will miss it." As Peter got up he put his hand up for Wendy. "Where are we going Peter" Wendy asked, Peter didn't show Wendy where they were going. "Wendy" Peter said as he got behind her, "What is it Peter" Wendy said.

Peter put both hands on Wendy's shoulders "Close your eyes" Peter said. Wendy knew what Peter had planned must have been good so she did. The next thing she knew she was being guided by Peter. "Hey Peter" Wendy said, "Hey Wendy" he said chuckling. Wendy was still being guided by Peter, "I love walking on Moonlight Bay Peter the grounds so soft" Wendy said. "Hey Wendy" Peter said, "Open your eyes" when Wendy opened her eyes they were a good thirty feet from the mountain and at least seventy feet above the ground. "Would you care for a dance" Peter asked, Wendy was too scared to answer. She couldn't speak; all she could do was cling onto Peter.

Wendy had never been this close to Peter before; she could feel every muscle in his torso. "Wendy we are almost there" Peter whispered in her ear. "Peter" Wendy said, "What is it Wendy" Peter asked. "Where are we?" Wendy asked, they were on a place where Wendy had been before but she couldn't recognize it. "I'll give you a hint Wendy" Peter said, "Ok" Wendy said. Then Peter went away for a minute, it was just her. The next thing she heard was a ticking, "Hook" Wendy said, "Correct" Peter said. As Peter flew back to Wendy, she recognized that she was on Captain Hook's pirate ship. "Peter, why are we here" Wendy asked as she clung to Peter. "It's ok Wendy" Peter said, "I live here sometimes."

When Wendy heard this she was no longer scared, but couldn't stop clinging on to him. "Do you want to go inside or wait and watch the ocean" Peter asked, Peter was about to say another thing but Wendy put her finger on his lips and said "its ok Peter" when Peter stopped talking she sat down. Peter didn't understand what happened, but if Wendy wanted it he didn't care. "Do you like Neverland Wendy" Peter asked, "No" Peter was shocked that she could say such a thing, "What what's wrong with it Wendy…" Peter frantically said, "Peter calm down." Wendy said.

"What if she wants to leave" he thought, "Peter calm down… I was kidding" Wendy thought. She still could see how nervous Peter was so she did one thing that she knew that would clear his mind. "Peter… what do you think of my body" She asked. Peter looked at her with passion, "I think your body is…your body is…" Peter couldn't get the words out. "Wendy" Peter said, "Yes…" before she could finish Peter kissed her lips gently and softly. It was at least twenty minutes till they stopped. "Does that answer your question" Peter asked. "Peter I never knew you liked me that much" Wendy said.

Peter and Wendy blushed throughout the night, "Peter" Wendy said as she gazed into Peter's eyes "I think I…" Wendy said. "What is it Wendy" Peter said as he put his hand on the side of her cheek, and then kissed her lips for one more time.

_This concludes Chapter five of Peter Pan: The Return of Wendy, what do you think of it so far, I hope you guys are enjoying it._


	7. Good Night On The Jolly Roger

Chapter six:

Good Night on the Jolly Roger

When Peter was done kissing Wendy he stood up, "I want to show you something" Peter said as he put his hand out for Wendy. Wendy grabbed his hand and was speechless. She couldn't believe it that Peter had kissed her, she quickly snapped out of it when she remembered that she was on Captain Hook's ship. "Peter why are we here?" Wendy asked as Peter walked to a door. "This is going to be very fun Wendy" Peter said as he uncovered the name that was on the door, the name was "Jas Hook."

Wendy became nervous when she read the name on the door. "Wendy, it's ok" Peter said as he opened the door. Peter went inside, but Wendy couldn't all she could do was close her eyes. "Wendy, its ok" Peter said, "it's safe." Wendy shook her head, Peter thought of something. He floated near Wendy and said "Wendy, would I ever lie to you." Wendy thought for a minute and knew the answer was no, so she grabbed his hand and slowly opened her eyes. "You'll be fine Wendy, I Promise" Peter assured her, before Wendy walked into the room she took a big breath and said, "Ok, I'm ready."

She couldn't believe that she was actually in Hooks captains' courters. "What do you think?" Peter asked, "It's nice, but why are we here" Wendy asked. Peter went over to the window "this is my new home" he said as he put a hand on the cool window. "Oh I get it, since hook died his pirates don't have any need to stay in Neverland" Wendy said, "What did he die of anyway?" Peter looked at Wendy, "I think I remember his shipmates saying he had pneumonia" Peter said.

Peter sat at the desk that had a map of the islands. "What's that" Wendy asked, Peter looked at her wondering how she could have asked that. "It's a map of the seven Neverland islands" he said, "Wendy shook her head and walked over to Peter. "No what's that" Wendy said as she pointed over to the wall. Peter got up to look at it, "It looks like a map of the location of where Hooks berried" Peter said. Wendy liked the look of it, it was old, and it was an adventure that she wanted to go on. Peter ripped the map off the wall and rolled it up. "Why you do that Peter?" Wendy asked, "I have been to Hooks resting place before Wendy" Pere said, "I don't like going to it."

Wendy could tell that Peter was uncomfortable about this subject so she changed it. "Is that what I think it is Peter" Wendy asked, "Ya that's Hooks…. I mean my captains clothing" Peter said. "Can I see you in it" She asked, Peter walked over to the outfits and grabbed one. "This one Wendy" he asked, she shook her head. "Give me a minute" Peter said as he walked into the other room. When he shut the door he saw that Matthew was leaning on the wall shaking his head. "Nice outfit" he said, Peters face became red with embarrassment.

"Why are you here" Peter whispered as he took off his leaf style clothing, "I'm just checking in to see how you're doing" Matthew said, "And to give you this." Matthew put his hand inside his coat pocket, Peter was anxious to see what it was. When Matthew opened his hand to show Peter, Peter looked confused. "Oh thanks" Peter said, "What is it?" Matthew laughed, "Peter it's a very special necklace" he said. Peter grabbed it, "can you put it on me" Peter asked. "Sure" Matthew said, "You just have to promise me one thing" he said, Peter turned around and said "What is it James." Matthew leaned down, "Promise me that you will never take it off" Matthew said. "I promise" Peter said, "Now I think you should go back out to Wendy" Matthew said as he rubbed Peters head.

Wendy was sitting on the bed when Peter came out. "How do I look" Peter asked, Wendy could barely speak. Wendy had never seen Peter look so good, "Great" Wendy said as she walked over to him to touch the fabric. It was the softest thing she had ever felt, "I know, isn't it nice Wendy" Peter said.

This was Peters first time wearing this. It was the most exotic outfit that Hook had; it was a white and gold suit that had a silk sash with Hooks sword. "Peter why don't you use this sword" Wendy asked, "Wendy, sometimes smaller is better" Peter said as he brushed off the dust that was on the outfit. Peter walked back over to the window, "Is something wrong Peter" Wendy asked. "I need to be alone" Peter said as he dropped his head. "Is it something I said Peter" Wendy asked as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing never mind" Peter said, "I'm better now." Peter did want to be alone, but didn't want Wendy to go either. "Hey Peter" Wendy said, as he turned him around. "I need to tell you something" she said, Peter wasn't even paying attention while she was talking. "Do you want that Peter" she asked, Peter not knowing what she said, but had too much pride to say anything. "Sure Wendy, if that's what you want" Peter said, Wendy must be really happy Peter thought as she hugged him. "Oh Peter, Thank you" Wendy said. "I better go back to the hide out then" Wendy said as she left the room, Tink followed her out to help guide her back.

"Wow I never thought you'd do that Peter" Matthew said. Peter was startled he didn't think that anyone else was here. "What just happened" Peter asked, as he sat down at the desk. "Didn't you hear her?" he said, Peter covered his face while he was talking. "Sort of" Peter said, Matthew was shocked. "What do you mean by sort of?" Matthew asked as he walked over to Peter to see what was wrong. "I only heard the tail end of it, my mind was thinking about something else" Peter upsettingly said, Matthew kneeled down and put both hands on Peters shoulders. "Calm down, its ok" Matthew said trying to calm down Peter, "Why didn't you just tell her that."

Peter looked at Matthew with his eyes watering up, "I thought she would be upset about how I didn't listen to her" Peter said. "Peter she wouldn't mind" Mathew said clearing Peters tears, "What did she ask me anyway?" Peter asked. Matthew stood up and cleared his throat, "You just said she could live in the hide out, while you live on the ship" Matthew said. Peter looked at Matthew, "Why did she want that" Peter asked. "I don't know" Matthew said, "Maybe it's because she thinks of you as the ruler of Neverland and a ruler needs a proper place to live."

Matthew was about to say something, but he could tell that Peter was falling asleep. "I better put him to bed" Matthew thought. He quietly walked over to Peter and gently picked him up, being very careful not to wake him up. As Matthew was tucking in Peter he very tiredly asked something that he could barely understand. "I'm sorry what Peter" he said as he leaned closer to him, "How'd you…" Peter started to ask, but fell asleep before he could finish. "Sleep tight Peter" Matthew said as he kissed his forehead. He then walked over to the chair that was by the desk and sat down, propped his feet up and began to go to sleep. He then slowly began to fade away into the night. As the night went on Peter was sound asleep and Matthew was nowhere to be seen. The only thing that could be seen was the smile on Peters face.

_This concludes the sixth chapter of Peter Pan: The Return of Wendy_


	8. Welcome to Uptown

Chapter Seven:

Welcome to Uptown

"Where am I" Peter said as he scratched his head. He looked around and thought "I don't recognize this place." The next thing he heard was a loud ringing, it was a large clock. He could barely see the face of the clock, and thought "I've seen this clock before." Peter was wondering how he got here and where Wendy was. He then saw a little boy in the distance and tried to fly to him but he couldn't. "This is starting to scare me" Peter said, "I don't know where I am and I can't even fly." He had to talk to this boy since no one else was around.

This boy was short no more than three inches past Wendy's Brother Michael. Peter needed to talk to this boy, since he was the only one around. "Are you ready Peter" the boy said, Peter looked at him in confusion. Peter was sure that he didn't know him, "Do I know you?" Peter asked. The boy laughed "Of course you do Peter" he said as he started too walked away. "Hey where you going" Peter said as he ran after him, "I have to go to opening Kensington Gardens" the boy said. "What" Peter said as the boy stopped dead in his tracks.

The next thing he knew the boy was gone in a flash of fog. "Where am I" Peter thought again as he sat down on the ground. He tried to look at the night sky one of the things he did in Neverland that calmed him down. He saw something that was unusual, he saw four people in the air. They weren't in anything it was if they were flying. Peter couldn't believe it, that he saw people fly. It seemed that they were going to a star, he couldn't believe how poppycock this was. "Where are they going" Peter thought, he put his finger out and followed them. A few seconds after following them with his finger, they disappeared. After seeing them go into a star he could believe it "Second star to the left" he thought.

"Something wrong" a man asked. "Well sort of" Peter said as he looked up at the man, "Do you mind if I sit down with you" the man asked. "Not at all" Peter said as he moved over for the man to sit. Peter noticed that this man, he had a strange way about him. Peter felt like he knew him somehow but didn't remember meeting him. "Where am I" Peter asked. The man chuckled as he opened up his coat pocket to pull out his eye glasses.

"Don't you recognize this place" the man said, Peter looked around and shook his head. "It's England, Peter" the man said, Peter quickly got up. "How do you know my name?" Peter asked, the man put his eye glasses away and looked at his pocket watch. "Peter, calm down" the man said as he stood up. "Stay away from me" Peter said as he slowly backed away, the man said something that made him stop. "Did you hear me?" the man asked.

Peter didn't want to be near him, so he started to run again. "Where's Matthew" Peter said, "He might know what happened." But before he knew it everything went black. He couldn't see anything or feel anything. "Where am I" Peter said, "Where's my body." Peter could see a light; it was getting brighter and brighter. Inside the light was a ticking, he recognized it and knew where he was. "You called me" a voice called out, Peter recognized it. "Is that you Matthew" Peter said, "Who else would it be" Matthew said.

"Where am I" Peter asked

"You're in Uptown Peter" Matthew said.

"There's nothing hear" he said,

"That's the bad part Peter, in this world you are neither alive nor are you dead" Matthew said.

"How did I get here" Peter asked,

"You brought yourself here" Matthew said.

When Matthew was done Peter could see again, it was a black and white place. "What do you mean, I brought myself here" Peter asked. Matthew put his hand on peters chest, "What are you feeling" he asked. Peter shut his eyes and breathed softly, "I feel…I feel happy" Peter said, "Why do I feel happy here?" Peter sat down and didn't talk, "Peter, do you feel upset sometimes" Matthew asked. Peter shook his head, "Peter can you tell me what you think about love" Matthew asked. "I think its fine" Peter said.

Matthew snapped his fingers and said "I think I know what's going on." Peters face light up "What is it then" he asked. Matthew was silent "Tell me" Peter said, Matthew looked at him with uncertainty "I think you're better off not knowing" he said. "Please tell me" Peter begged, "Peter, I don't know how to say this but…" Peter couldn't hear what he said, "Can you say that again" Peter asked. "Sure I said you're…" Matthew said, Peter still couldn't hear what he said.

Peter could see that he was starting to disappear, but he could hear people talking. It was Wendy, but he couldn't understand who she was with. "Peter Pan is dead" a man shouted, Peter couldn't believe it. When Peter heard this he felt like he was starting to fall "Wendy" Peter called out, but she couldn't hear him. Everything was starting to going dark around Peter. "Peter, grab my hand" as the man he met before appeared. "No" Peter shouted, the man stuck his hand out even further. "Peter you need to do what I say, Ok" the man called out. "Why should I" Peter said, "You're a grown up." Peter started to get cold, "I can see my breath" Peter thought.

Peter tried to reach for the man's hand, but he couldn't he was too weak. "I'm about to die" Peter thought, "But, to die would be an awfully big adventure." Wendy was going through Peter's mind, "I'm sorry Wendy" The next thing he knew he was being lifted by the man who tried to save him. "Was I always like this as a kid" the man said.

_This concludes chapter seven of Peter Pan: The Return of Wendy. I hope you are enjoying Book one so far, leave a comment if you have any questions about book two. If you have any comments I'd love to hear them._


End file.
